Ideas
by Legojunkie
Summary: Several ideas I have that I may or may not get around to writing. Feel free to contact me if you would like to use one of my ideas or review if there are things you are interested about or want to criticize.
1. Ninja Tactics

_**Ninja Tactics**_

**Naruto + Final Fantasy Tactics A2 Grimoire of the Rift**

During the early Ninja Academy years, Iruka drags Naruto to the library to make him write a history report. While looking through the history books, Naruto stumbles across an old book with no title. He flips through it only to find that it ends halfway through with this sentence: One is fated to fill these barren pages. Know you his name?" Thinking it would be funny Naruto writes his name. The book begins to glow and Naruto and Iruka, who tried to get Naruto away once he noticed what was happening, are transported to Ivalice. There they meet Cid and join Clan Avalon.

When the two ninja finally find their way back home; Cid, Hurdy, Adelle and Frimelda join them. They arrive around the time the Rookie 8 graduate.

Naruto masters the Ninja, Parivir, Fighter, Paladin, Black Mage, and Seer jobs.

Iruka masters the Ninja, Soldier, Black Mage, White Mage, Blue Mage, and Illusionist jobs.

Naruto/Adelle/Frimelda/and possibly someone from the Elemental Nations.

Iruka/an OC Viera, Anko, and/or Kurenai

Cid/Tsunade?


	2. FateDemigod

_**Fate/Demigod**_

**Fate/Stay Night + Percy Jackson**

Shirou is a son of Hephaestus.

He and his mother are vacationing in Fuyuki when the Fourth War ends.

Shirou's status as a demigod protects him long enough for Kiritsugu to find him, but the godly half of his blood is suppressed by the lingering cursed effects of the fire.

Shirou possesses an impressive set of magic circuits that are high quality, but most of them aren't accessible do to the fact that they are constantly fighting the curse.

Fate route at first.

When tracing Caliburn the second time he briefly breaks through the curse, and when Hercules gains lucidness he recognizes Shirou's status as a demigod and tells him to go to Camp Half-Blood if he ever wants to find out about his past.

The route changes to Unlimited Blade Works with Archer faking his death by severing his contract with a traced Rule Breaker and then going to ally with Caster.

Shirou remakes his contract with Saber instead of Rin.

Before the date and Gilgamesh encounter Zouken starts his plan but is killed and Sakura freed by Shirou and co.

Shirou beats Gilgamesh and Saber stays as his familiar. Avalon is used to heal Sakura and Illya. Sakura goes to stay with her sister.

After school ends Shirou, Saber, and Illya head to America to investigate Hercules strange last words. They are attacked near the camp by a group of monster and are subsequently reinforced by a group of campers.

Shirou and co. join Percy during the Sea of Monsters.

Shirou and Percy Mentor/Student friendship.

Possible Rin/Athena and Hecate children rivalry.

Shirou/Saber/Rin/Sakura

Percy/Annabeth/Possibly Zoe and/or Calypso

Illya/Nico?


	3. FateDevil of Swords

_**Fate/Devil of Swords**_

**Fate/Stay Night + Sword Art Online + Highschool DxD**

Three years before the Fifth Grail War Shirou beta tests Sword Art Online and then gets the real game.

Shirou takes Kirito's place, but does not marry Asuna, only developing a close friendship, although she does develop feelings for him.

Shirou kills Kayaba but is killed in the process. As Shirou dies Kayaba, revealed to be a Magus, appears and implants the World Seed in Shirou, creating a pseudo Reality Marble that Yui continues to live in as Shirou discovers later. Kayaba also causes Shirou's NerveGear to reverse the killing process and revive Shirou.

Shirou earned a place in the Throne of Heroes due to his adventure, and his spirit had already begun to transform into a Heroic Spirit before being revived, causing Shirou to become superior to regular humans, although not by too much and still no match for a true Heroic Spirit. He also gains Dark Repulsar and Elucidator as Noble Phantasms.

Everyone is released from SAO-no Alfheim, Suguha, or arranged marriage for Asuna.

A year later and a recovered and SAO veteran Shirou enters the Grail War.

Same war timeline as Fate/Demigod.

The war ends with Shirou and Saber in love, Saber in Avalon, Illya alive, Rin and Sakura having feelings for Shirou, and Shirou with both Tracing and Unlimited Blade Works to go with his two Noble Phantasms and Sword Art Online.

The school was damaged so Shirou, Rin, Sakura, and Illya are among the group sent to Kuoh while the school is being rebuilt.

Shirou fights Raynare upon seeing her kill Issei. Raynare's backup attacks him him from behind a wounds him. Rias and Akeno arrive and the Fallen run off.

Shirou joins peerage.

Shirou later dies fighting the Khaos Brigade and arrives in Avalon. Avalon can't stand by and allow Trihexa to be released, so Shirou and Saber are sent back.

Eventual BAMF OPed Shirou.

Shirou/Saber, eventual Shirou/Saber/Rin/Sakura/Asuna/Rias/Akeno/Koneko/Xenovia /Gabriel/possibly others.

Issei/Asia/Irina/possibly others.

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

I just started a fanfic called Blade Art Unlimited. It's similar to this, but lacks the Highschool DxD elements and Kirito is the main character instead. If it works out, I might make a spinoff version of it based on this instead.


	4. The Legendary Tactitian

_**The Legendary Tactician**_

**Fire Emblem**

Inspired by the recruitment conversations between the Awakening Avatar and the Einherjar versions of Marth and Lyndis. Both are reminded of the Tactician/My Unit from their respective games, Lyn being completely convinced that they are the same person. Why no one else has been inspired by this I have no clue.

Avatar's mother was a mage enslaved by Validar. She escaped with the relatively recently born Avatar and used a ritual she found to send him to the past. He grows up to be the My Unit in Marth's time. Validar attempts a ritual to bring him back. Spell partially fails and deposits the Avatar in Eliwood's time with amnesia. Cue his role as the Tactician. Shortly after Nergal's defeat Validar's second attempt succeeds in dragging the Avatar to the present, but halfway across the continent, which is where Awakening starts.

Problem is that I only have Awakening, so I would need to rely on playthrough videos for the past games for research.

Dread Fighter Avatar.

Avatar wields Mercurius and knows Legendary Magic.

Avatar/Lyn/Katarina/Lucina

Chrom/Sumia

Various other pairings. It _is_ the combined timeline of four Fire Emblem games.


	5. Saint Pirate Demigod

_**Title N/A**_

**Percy Jackson with two extra elements, one from Assassin's Creed and one from Type Moon**

Percy is assassinated and sent to Tartarus on the order of Zeus and several of his more loyal followers shortly after the Titan War and frame the remains of Kronos Army for it. The Fates aren't happy and call them out on it before telling the gods that they're all but doomed when the giants come.

Percy was on his 3rd life at the time and would have made the Isle's of the Blessed this life. He first was Saint Georgeis (the Type Moon version that was meant to be used in Fate/Apocrypha before being scrapped.) and then was reborn as Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed, and despite being a pirate I personally believe the good actions he committed outweighed the bad in the end.). When thrown into Tartarus, he regains his memories and Ascalon returns to him. He eventually escapes and acquires a set of pistols and hidden blades.

Percy is still loyal to his friends, but first makes absolutely sure they are his friends before blindly trusting them. Regains the Jackdaw at some point, the upgrades it like the Argo II for shits and giggles. Except the Jackdaw won't get blasted out of the sky all the time. I mean seriously, I thought the Argo II was supposed to be loaded with weapons and defenses.


	6. Time Booster

_**Time Booster**_

**Highschool DxD**

At a young age Issei meets and befriends a strange man who eventually begins to train him in hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship, strategy, life, etc. Unknown to Issei, the stranger is himself from the future.

Future Issei's backstory:

Issei's revival took longer than expected, and returns only for Rias to die in his arms, his other friends and allies already having passed on. Issei's anger fuels him and he becomes the main obstacle in the Khaos Brigade's path (It also kills his perverseness). Issei learns skills that represent his fallen companions: lighting magic for Akeno; swordsmanship for Xenovia, Kiba, and Irina; etc. However, the Khaos Brigade still continues on their path to victory. At some point, The Alliance finds a way to send someone back in time, and they send Issei. However, Ddraig isn't able to go with do to the error's in God's system that would develop if two Boosted Gears existed at the same time. Issei is also required to seal away his non-human abilities in order to blend in AND prolong his eventual deletion from existence.

Non-Perverted War Veteran BAMF Future Issei

Somewhat Less Perverted Eventual OPBAMF Past Issei

Past Issei/Rias/Akeno/Koneko/Asia/Xenovia/Irina/and plenty more.


	7. Wild Cards

_**Wild Cards**_

**Persona 3 & 4**

I just got Persona 4 Golden for the Vita. The reason I got it was because my interest was sparked by A Demon Among Devils by The Crimson Lord (Great Story!). I also plan to get Persona 3 FES for PS2 (Yeah, I only have a PS2, but I do have an Xbox 360.), just need to order it on Amazon or ask for it for my birthday or Christmas. But from what I do know from researching the series to decide whether or not to get them, this idea was sparked.

Inverted timeline: Persona 4 happens before Persona 3.

Yu Narukami moves to Iwatodai City around the same time as Minato Arisato. Shortly after, Yu begins noticing the Dark Hour. Contacting his friends he finds out they have been experiencing the same.

SEES confronts him when they find out and recruit him. Expecting him to not have a Persona yet they send him on a quick mission with Shinjiro Aragaki (Maybe someone else, we'll see.). Things quickly seem to go FUBAR when a Reaper shows up only for Yu to call forth Izanagi and a couple of other Personas and proceeds to curbstomp it.

Now SEES has a Wild Card capable of summoning multiple Personas with his Ultimate Persona already unlocked on the team in the beginning.

Rise, back to being an idol, makes Iwatodai her temporary home so she can help out as much as possible.

Via creative license Iwatodai and Inaba are close enough that the other members of the Investigation Team can come visit on weekends at times.

Initially OPed Yu and Investigation Team, with the members of SEES, especially Minato, eventually catching up.

OP Investigation Team means Everyone Level 99, Max Social Links, Ultimate Personas for Team, All Personas for Yu, Full Reaper Gear, etc.

Yu/Rise/possibly Yukiko and/or Naoto.

Yosuke/Chie

Minato/Mitsuru?

Possible other pairings.


	8. Ninja? No, Alchemist!

_**Ninja? No, Alchemist!**_

**Naruto + Fullmetal Alchemist**

Naruto was born with a birth defect similar to Rock Lee. The Sandaime was the one that sealed the Kyuubi into his sister, Natsumi. Most of the village focuses on and praises Natsumi, as do Minato and Jiraiya do to the prophecy. Kushina and Natsumi try to keep the family together, but a large divide does form. While in the library, Naruto finds several old books, the journals and research of Edward and Alphonse Elric. Since it doesn't use chakra he decides that it's perfect for him.

NO AUTOMAIL! Naruto isn't Ed, he doesn't need a metal arm. He WILL have a metal gauntlet that he uses to create a blade like Ed does with his arm.

The other arm with have a destruction array like Scar's and an ignition glove like Mustang. Also, to make up for the lock of fire during the rain and when wet there will be a water based transmutation circle on the gauntlet. Think Episode 1 of FMA: Brotherhood.

Still trying to figure out a way for Naruto to perform circle-less transmutation. He doesn't have the Kyuubi , no automail so he can't lose a limb, sight and/or organs is another no-go. It doesn't seem teachable, otherwise Ed would have probably ended up teaching it to several. Truth doesn't seem like the kind to make requests, give him the ability as an incentive for being the one to bring back alchemy, and won't go against equivalent exchange. Frankly, I'm stumped. And using traditional Alchemy would fall short when matched against jutsu (Mostly due to ninja using multiple elements while Alchemists tend to focus on one type of Alchemy.), unless the Alchemist had jutsu in addition to the Alchemy.

Potential other Alchemists: Natsumi Rock Lee, Hinata, Shikamaru, and maybe Anko.

Naruto/Natsumi


End file.
